


water fight

by miniloaf (loafers)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/F, cis girl au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 08:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2645663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loafers/pseuds/miniloaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>luke comes to appreciate michael's knack for getting into water fights with the boys (and her boobs, also definitely appreciates her boobs)</p>
            </blockquote>





	water fight

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on tumblr as a prompt fill 
> 
> (been trying to backdate my prompt fills/ficlets as i upload them here but i never took note of the dates i posted on tumblr so i'm just backdating at random x_x the point is to avoid spamming the 5sos tag so whatever)

"ugh, i’m so wet," michael complains as she stomps onto the bus. luke looks up from twitter to leer at her, twitchy eyebrows and all. michael barks out a surprised laugh and shakes her head. "shut up, idiot," she mumbles. luke thinks she might be blushing though, which is less of a victory when luke’s totally blushing too.

"water fight with the boys again?" luke asks, setting her phone aside and stretching her long legs out in front of her. michael fluffs at her short hair, but it’s too wet. she’s drenched, all of her. her singlet is just plastered to her body and luke can see every little white polka dot on her pink bra through it.

"all i did was say how hot it fucking is out here, and ashton dumped his goddamn drink bottle over my head," michael pouts, toeing off her Cons and squelching over to the little sink. she peels her singlet up her belly and wrings the water from it over the sink.

"you should know better," luke says, tonguing at her lip ring as she watches michael, "they only do it to get your nipples hard," she says with a sly glance. it’s so hard, so hard (like mikey’s nipples ha ha) to look michael in the eye right now.

"shut up," michael snaps and covers her tits, each of her palms cupping herself. "i’m wet, and it’s the air-conditioning in here," she mumbles defensively, crossing her arms and hugging her chest. a drip runs down her throat. luke feels suddenly parched.

"you’re cold?" she croaks.

"mm," michael hums.

"i’m not," luke offers, which is stupid, but michael’s looking at her now. she lowers her arms, slinking over to stand right in front of luke.

"you’re hot?" michael asks, feigning innocence. she’s right there, her tits are right there, full and soft and wet and basically bare with how little the soaked fabric is hiding right now. luke shifts, slumping in her seat a little, and maybe michael takes it as an invitation because she just climbs right onto her and sits her ass down on luke’s lap. "warm me up," she purrs, and luke flushes, her fingertips creeping under the wet fabric of michael’s singlet and finding the cool, slick skin of her hips. she does feel cold.

luke looks her in the eye, her fingertips stroking the soft little mound of flesh above the tight waistband of mikey’s damp jeans, and when michael doesn’t look away, she catches the hem of her singlet and lifts it, peeling it away from michael’s skin and up. michael lifts her arms to help, and her singlet hits the floor with a wet smack.

michael has goosebumps all down her arms, across her shoulders and chest. luke strokes her, her palms sliding over michael’s skin, warming and drying. michael shivers, leaning forward into luke’s touch, and like, her tits are right there, in luke’s face, full and pretty in her bra. luke ducks forward and looking up at michael to meet her eyes, presses her mouth to michael’s tits, hot tongue curling out to stroke over the tight point of her nipple through the smooth fabric.

michael sighs, her mouth curled into a smile as soft as her skin. she strokes her fingers into luke’s long, blonde hair, cupping her head and bringing her closer, encouraging luke to close her mouth around her nipple, letting her teeth drag against it before she sucks the warmth back into it. michael’s eyelashes flutter and luke slips her hands around her waist, holding her, pulling her closer, palm sliding up the pretty curve of her back.

michael pulls away, refusing to look at luke as she draws herself back a little to shove her bra straps down her shoulders, freeing her tits to spill out full and heavy, her pert nipples a pebbled dark pink against her milky skin. luke has to swallow, she’s drooling. she shouldn’t stare, but part of her thinks michael likes it, the way luke can’t hide how breathtakingly beautiful she thinks she is, how fucking hot she is. luke’s already wet, she can feel it, even before she gets a hand on her gorgeous tits; palm sliding from michael’s back, over her ribs, dragging the band of her bra a little further down before closing her hand over her breast, squeezing her with a soft, helpless little groan.

michael cups luke’s jaw and presses closer, enough to press her front entirely against luke’s. luke can feel that she’s still cold, colder than luke anyway, but she’s warming up quick. michael tilts luke’s face up and kisses her, lips cool but tongue hot, seeking lush and slick into luke’s mouth. luke moans, arching to rub her chest against the soft press of michael’s, her arms encircling her waist to hold her tight as michael sucks at her tongue. luke thinks she’ll be encouraging more regular water fights from now on.


End file.
